The XIIIth Order Online
by xXAnime AquamarineXx
Summary: Due to the amount of destruction and the members getting mysteriously 'lost' on their way to meetings. Xemnas has decided that from now on meetings and discussions will be held online for convenience.What was he thinking and what chaos will ensue?


**This is my very first IM fic but as a warning, it's not going to be straight IM. There will be written parts and various strory guidelines. Plus, some adventures and parodies of course. Now that we've got that over with, enjoy!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Disclaimer: …I do NOT own KH or the Organization! If I did they wouldn't be killed in the first place… **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IM Names:

Xemnas – Superior

Xigbar – Freeshooter

Xaldin – WhirlwindLancer

Vexen – ChillyAcademic

Lexaeus – SilentHero

Zexion – CloakedSchemer

Saix – LunaDiviner

Axel – FlurryOfDancingFlames

Demyx – MelodoiusNocturne

Luxord – GamblerOfFate

Marluxia – GracefulAssassin

Larxene – SavageNypmh

Roxas – KeyOfDestiny

**(Note: …If I get lazy I might shorten or abbreviate the names…)**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/n: This chapter will serve as a kind of introduction

Chapter 1: The Decision

A man with lengthy platinum hair sat in frustration as his orange pupils scanned his surroundings, his serrated bangs concealing his eyes. With a sigh he ran his hand through his hair. His eyes now fixed on the people before him who were currently ignoring him and having their own 'discussions' (aka total chaos).

Objects were flying across the room as the noise level grew by the minute as his pleads went unnoticed. With his temper increasing and his patience wearing thin, he abruptly arose from his seat and shouted, "ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS NOW OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOUR VOCAL CORDS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The room immediately became silent as all attention was finally directed to him. With a smirk in place, he sat down and quickly replaced his smirk with a serious face. The platinum haired man known as the Superior or simply as Xemnas then cleared his throat and began to speak.

"It has come to my attention that your behaviour is becoming intolerable…so -"

"We're not having anymore meetings?!" exclaimed a blonde with hair in between a mullet and a Mohawk.

"No Demyx we're -" continued the Superior.

"Gonna get more missions, cuz that would really suck and all and I –"

"Would you shut up and let me finish you ingrate!!!" shouted Xemnas as his mandarin orange eyes glared holes into the blonde who immediately shrank into his seat.

"Ahem…as I was saying before I was so **rudely **interrupted" stated the Superior as he gave the blonde one last glare, "I have decided to install, due to convenience, an online service for communicating instead of the regular physical meetings that take place here. Because **some **people…" Xemnas reported as he glared at a certain scarlet spiky haired pyro with jade eyes, a spiky haired blonde Sora look-alike and Demyx, "keep getting 'mysteriously lost' on the way…we will use this method instead. Any questions?"

The room was once again silent as the members contemplated on this decision. Then a mysterious teen with silvery hair and dark eyes raised his hand for notification.

"Yes Zexion?" inquired the platinum haired leader as said teen furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you mean to say that we're going to get instant messengers?"

"Precisely!" grinned the orange eyed leader. The teen rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dude! This is totally fricking sweet!" exclaimed the musician as he pumped his fist into the air as his comrades (mainly Axel and Roxas rolled their eyes).

"Demyx, sit your ass down!" commanded a man with blue hair and an X shaped scar on his face.

"Where exactly did you get this idea from by the way?" asked a light blonde with lengthy hair as he eyed the Superior curiously.

"…That's not important…what matters right now is if there are any objections to this conclusion…are there any objections?"

The room was filled with murmurs as Xemnas watched his subjects keenly for their answers.

"Well…all in favor…raise your hand and say I…" instructed the Superior.

"Totally!"

"Fine"

"Yeah…I suppose"

"Um…yes"

"Whatever"

"If it's to your liking Sir" A/n: Suck up!

"Whatever floats your boat"

"Hell yes!"

"Why not?"

"Absolutely"

"I get to hurt people still right?"

"Yeah…that'd be sweet!"

The Superior grinned broadly, "Well I'll take those as yes' then! The installments begin tomorrow. Meeting dismissed!!"

I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I11I1I1I1I1I1I1I

**Here's an alternate version…**

A man with platinum hair sat in frustration as he glared at his subjects with blazing orange eyes. His voice and protests went unheard due to the ruckus taking place before him. In a last attempt for silence he roared, "WILL YOU DUMBASSES SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS NOW BEFORE I RIP THEM OFF YOUR FACES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The room became completely silent as they turned their attention towards him.

"Now…as you may all know, it is aggravating for me to be calling to you every time there's a meeting like you're a bunch of mindless puppet s who don't know when to shut up!" stated the man known as the Superior as his massaged his temples, "So if you may…before I die from stress…can someone suggest an alternate suggestion?"

The room was filled with murmurs as the members contemplated amongst themselves.

"I've got an idea!!' exclaimed a teen with aquamarine eyes and dirty blonde hair styled like a cross between a mullet and a Mohawk. All attention turned towards the blonde as he stood on top of his seat.

"Um…Demyx…please sit down…now what is your idea?" questioned the leader curiously.

"I was thinking that we could all get IM's! Isn't that sweet!?" the room was silent.

"Well Demyx…I must say that's the smartes idea you've actually ever come up with," responded a teen with silvery hair and dark eyes.

"Hey! I've come up with lots of great ideas!"

"Name one dumbass!" stated a teen with bright red spiky hair and jade eyes.

"Umm…well…there was that time…um…dammit! Fine! So my ideas aren't that great but at least this one is!"

"Well…there's a first for everything I suppose…" replied a man with pink tinted locks.

"Hmmm…are there any objections to this suggestion?" bellowed the Superior as the room went silent once again, "then it's settled…we will install IM's first thing tomorrow! Meeting dismissed!!"

I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I11

**Well that's it for this chapter…for now! I might re-edit but first tell me what you think! Next chappie has IM convos and madness! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! A.A. out!!! Peace!!!!!**


End file.
